Ani L'Dodi, v'Dodi Li
by King of the Ashers
Summary: FemSlash.Raven and OC. You don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Teen Titans, they are simply props I am using to tell this story. Enjoy.**

Titan tower was aflutter with nervous energy. a few days ago Arella came to her daughter in a vision and told her she must return to Azarath as soon as possible, Raven quickly informed the titans and left that night for home. It's been nearly five days and they haven't heard anything so far. The fear that Trigon maybe the reason for the message is at the for front of everyone's mind.

"I can't take this anymore!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, we need to find a way to contact Raven, it's been way to long and I'm starting to worry." Beast Boy added from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah I mean what if trigon has Raven and is on his way here to destroy us all."

"Dude."

"Is it true, is friend Raven a puppet to her fathers ill intentions?" Starfire asked, only having caught the tailend of cyorg's worried musings.

"No Star, I'm sure raven's fine. Those two are just being over dramatic worry-warts." Robin eased Starfire's mind as she joined the rest of the team in their living room.

Starfire sat a cross from Robin at the table and picked up a magazine that was there.

'_They have a point, she has been gone a while. maybe we should worry a little.' _Robin thought to himself.

Once again the titan's found themselves lost in thought.

'_Enough of this._' Robin thought as he looked around at his friends. He stood up and was about to tell the titan's that they were going after Raven when a large portal appeared it the middle of the wall opposite them.

"Titans!" Robin yelled out and all four sprang into action waiting to defend themselves if need be.

For a few tense seconds they stood and waited.

Then a white-cloaked figure floated from the portal. They knew it wasn't Raven by its height. The figure lazley drifted to the center of the room and turned towards the windows to, apparently, take in the view.

"Lovely." He rasped as he watched the sun rise over they of Jump City.

"Hey buddy, who are you and what do you think your doing here?" Robin asked the stranger standing there as if he owned the place.

"Please forgive my rudness." He said as he turned to the titans and removed his hood.

He was a demon. Tiny red horns accompanied his green skin, red hair, and eyes.

"My name is Axton. I am here under orders of Arella to look out for her daughter." He smiled at the titans as he spoke.

"Yeah right, then where is Raven." Beast Boy spoke, his voice hard yet slightly worried.

"Calm down everyone," a voice came from nowhere, "I'm right here." Raven said as she walked out of the portal and shut it behind her.

"Raven!" Everyone shouted and ran up to tell her hello.

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg hugged her while Robin smiled at the sight.

"Could you please get off me." Raven said in her usual mono tone voice.

The trio quickly relaesed her and began the interigation.

"Friend Raven why did you not send word to ease our worry?"

"Yeah Raven I was, I mean we all were worried." Beast boy added.

"Yeah Rea, what happened?"

The questions were not to hard or intusive, but the answers were.

Raven steeled expression and walked past the group, who only fully took in sight of her.

Her cape was white with silver gems and trimming, and she wore a white and silver crown upon her head. Her body language spoke volumes. She was pissed off, but no one knew why.

"Where should I take up residentce?" Axton asked the retreating hero.

Raven spun on her and gave him a look she reserved for their most evil challengers. It however didn't seem to affect Axton in the slightest. He merely awaited the answer.

"Azarthe."

"Now Raven, you know your mother and the elders have instructed me to watch over you during this time."

"You can go back there and tell them I said to 'go to hell' for all i care. No one is staying here."

Axton's face became harder at that.

"What's done is done and wither you like it or not, this is your life know."

"I don't want this!"

"Well to bad. Have some faith in the elders, they set these things up for good reason and often with good results."

Raven's eyes bore into Axton as she spoke.

"So, my mother and Trigon were a good match with a good result."

Axton took a deep breath realizing he spoke with out thinking.

"No, they were not. But not all marriages result in that."

Four jaws hit the floor and titans could not believe what they had just heard.

'Married! Raven got married!' was the collective thought running though their minds.

"I don't want this."

"well to bad, Your betrothed will arrive tomorrow."

"No. I'll send them back."

"you can't do that."

"Then i'll make them want to go back."

"No you will not." Now Axton was getting mad.

"Yes I will."

"Now you listen to me, tomorrow when that portal opens you will be waiting for your wife whether you like it or not."

Just as the titans gathered their collective jaws from the floor they quickly dropped them again.

'WIFE!' The only word in their minds.

Axton lowered his voice and approached Raven.

"She is terrified." He said in a soft voice. "She is leaving her world to be with someone she has only met at her wedding."

Raven took in his words and looked slightly ashamed at her earlier words and actions.

"I know you don't want this, neither does she, but it is. And I know you don't want to hear this but, for her sake be nice. She was just married off to the daughter of Trigon."

Raven became very angry at his last words and he knew it.

"She thinks you have more in common with your father then anyone lets on."

"I am nothing like him."

"She doesn't know that."

Raven took a deep breath and continued to her room to meditate leaving a hopeful Axton and four confused Titans in the main living room.

"So, where shall I be staying then?" Axton turned and asked the four confused Titans in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Teen Titans, they are simply props I am using to tell this story. Enjoy.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Azarath should be celebrating it's most recent nuptials but, instead it is celebrating the departure of one of newly weds. The other was left alone to try and figure out what had actually happened today. Lily new she was to be wed and was genuinely happy until she was told to whom the elders had arranged the marriage with. Her family was none the happier when they were told. The elders decided to follow tradition more closely with these nuptials then with others in recent years. Tradition dictated that the betrothed not be told until the night before the wedding was to take place. The parents of both betrothed where to meet with the elders for final preparations the night before and that is when one found out who their future in-laws were to be. Generally it was easy to find out whom you are to wed from that point on, unless the family has twins or multiple children close in age. But even then it would not be hard to narrow it down.

So when Lily's parents walked into the elders court and saw Arella waiting for them it was clear to whom their only daughter was to wed. Trigon's heir. It did not sit well with them and they made it abundantly clear to all present. Arella, to her credit, just sat there while the two begged, threatened, and cursed the elders for allowing the demon child to take, not only a wife but, their only daughter. The elders sat idly while they ranted and raved until more personal attacks began to take place. Accusations that the demon girl would follow in her fathers foot steps and rape and torture their little girl just like Trigon had with Arella. At this point the elders put their collective foot down and silenced the, nearly hysterical, couple. It was now Arella's turn to speak her peace. She thanked the elders for granting her daughter this gift of marriage and then turned to her future in-laws.

_"I know what you think my daughter is, but I can assure you she is nothing like you described. She my be Trigon's daughter and heir, but he has no influence over her. She does not view him as anything more then the demon who raped her mother and left her to die. She will never do to Lily as Trigon did to me. She could never do that, this I swear to you."_

Arella's words were strong and cemented in fact, but that did nothing to sooth her parents. The elders said what is done is done and that was the end of the meeting. When her mother and father returned home they were furious. Neither she nor her brothers could remember seeing either of them in a state like this before. Her eldest brother had a marriage arranged with one of her fathers worst enemies but he had not reacted this way to it and in time they grew to be business partners and good friends. As close as brothers they are. Seeing the distraught look on her mother's face did nothing to ease her of her brothers worries and when they locked eye's she burst into tears. _'What in the name of Azarath is going on?'_ She remembers thinking. Before any of them could ask her parents what happened the door burst open and in stomp Brutus, her father surrogate brother_, _along with her sister-in-law and her mother.

_"This is an out rage! No one will stand for it, you hear me Haymitch, NO ONE!" Brutus yelled out as soon as he set foot in the house.  
_

_"What of the elders? How could they do this?" My father yelled out.  
_

_"I don't know, but let the demon child set one foot on Azarath soil and we will kill her!" Brutus yelled back._

That was how I found out I was to wed Trigon's heir. To be honest I didn't even know her name. She is usually referred to as the demon child. I had only heard stories of her, how she has horn of black ivory on sprouting from her head, and four sets of glowing red eye, skin red as fire and just as hot. She was terrified, and her family wasn't helping the matter. Brutus and her father had raised such a ruckus she was surprised half of Azarath didn't show up with torches and knives drawn. Then again the elders moved the location of the ceremony to a remote village far from blood thirsty crowds. Only her parents were allowed to accompany her into the actual temple were she was wed.

That was nearly three hours ago. Walking in and seeing her wife at the end of a beautifully decorated aisle with her back to her was terrifying. Knowing who and what she was, whose blood coursed through her veins, Lily didn't know how she was going to look upon the hideous face she could not yet see. After what felt like an eternity she reached the front and kept her eyes locked on the elder preforming the ceremony. As they stood side by side the elder told them to clasp their hands together. Lily was shaking, scared of being burnt by the white hot skin she was told the demon child possessed. Her parents also believed this and hissed as their skin came into contact. Surprisingly the hand was not white hot, scaly, or leathery, all of which she was told it would be. The skin its self was soft, even with the few small callouses she could make out. The elder wrapped their hands together with a vine while speaking in an ancient tongue she did not understand. Next the elder asked our parents to hand us the lite candles that they held. They represented life. Our parents gave us life and now we join ours together in an everlasting bond. _Forever. _The elder instructs us to join our 'lives' and light a new candle that will represent the life we are expected to create. I feel the tears as he asks us this, and I hear a quiet sob to my right, its my mother. _Trigon got his heir, and so will his daughter. One way or another._ Shakily I reach out to light the candle, a silent promise to bring new life into this world. _One way or another._ The elder takes our candles, my candle, my 'life', and blows it out. We are now one he says, we are joined forever in matrimony, and when the time comes we will be join in spirit by way of child. At this point I can not stop the shaking sobs that are coming from me. I feel dead. Arella was, IS, strong and she barely survived what trigon did to her, how will I survive. Surly she will try and out do her father by being more brutal and vicious to impress him. After the elder finishes a few more lines in his ancient language we are told to turn to each other and look into the eyes of our new beloved.

I am going to faint, I can feel it. I've not even looked at the hand resting under mine, holding mine up. Slowly eyes down cast I turn, trying my best to look submissive. _Maybe if she sees I am submitting to her She will not harm me too much._ "Look into your beloved's eye child." I hear the elder urge me gently to look up and into the eyes of the demon that will surly end me. Steeling myself, I force my gaze to meet hers.

The disinterested face of a girl my age is what I see. No horns, no red skin, no sharpened teeth, only two eyes. _Where is the demon?_ It was be some sort of glamor that she will remove when locked away in our privet quarters to consummate our marriage. The elder pronounces us married and steps off the alter to direct us to our room, but I don't move until she grips my hand harder and slightly corks her eyebrow as if giving me an order to move. At least that is how I see it. We make it into the candle lite room and the elder closes the door. We don't move until we hear Arella thank the elder and then the door to the temple is pulled shut. At this sound she begins to move, ripping the vine off our hands and immediately letting go of mine. That's when I let go and begin to sob uncontrollably._ I do not want to be raped like Arella, I do not want to bear demon child, I just want to go home. _I think to myself. _"You my get your wish." She says. _And I realize I have spoken out loud. I freeze waiting for my punishment for speaking and saying I don't want to bear her child. She places a cloth in my hand and walks out the door. _For your tears,_ I think is what she said before walking out. And I am left alone. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Teen Titans, they are simply props I am using to tell this story. Enjoy.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was an early morning at Titan tower, an attempted three a.m. jewel heist went bad when one of the robbers tripped the alarm. In a panic the two, apparently, brothers began to fight with one another and had to barricade themselves in the store with the night watchman when the cops showed up. The Titans had been called in to assist because Cyborg had begun working on updating their security system. It had been a slow few months as far as major criminals went and the Titan had taken it as a kind of vacation with occasional light duty. Cyborg assured everyone he didn't need their help but they insisted since they were up. Axton was none too pleased with the rude awakening. He thought the world was about to blow up when all the alarms began to ring out and flashing lights appeared out of no where. Once he was awake though he could not return to sleep so he began to set-up the room next to Ravens'. It was for her wife who would be arriving later today from Azarath. Once the Titan returned home from the stand-off, that Axton watch on some sort of pensive, they were greeted with a full breakfast. Everything from ham and eggs, to waffles, to tofu, and of course coffee and tea.

The Titan wasted no time digging in. As it turned out the brothers thought it a brilliant idea to rip the wiring out of all the computers in the security room, this of course caused all the traps, alarms, and shields to activate. An hour spent welding through the thick titanium shields followed by a dangerous trek to the security room only to find the 63 year old security guard had regained consciousness and tazered and handcuffed the two would-be robbers. _"Took you long enough."_ Was all he said before scooting over and letting Cyborg turn off the system.

It was 5:30 a.m. now and Axton informed Raven that she needed to get ready, the Portal would appear at 7:00 a.m. precisely. Begrudgingly Raven made her way to her room to shower and get dressed. The other Titans soon followed suit, not wanting to startle the young women who would be staying with them for an undetermined amount of time. While they readied themselves, Axton readied the tower and prayed the elders did, in fact, make a good match.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On Azarath Lily made the same preparations as her wife. She showered and dressed in a simple white tunic that marked her as married. Her family, both immediate and in-laws, were on hand to see her off. They had tried to convince her to leave, runaway, anything. They said they would hold off the elders and officials as long as possible to give her time to escape. She, however, refused. It was not the elders she fear, but an angry wife. What would she do if she ran? Surly not let her be, she was now the property of the heir of Trigon, she would chase her down and slaughter her family for good measure. No, she would suffer so they would live. With any luck her death would come fast. She was being taken to another planet, more then likely a hell planet of some sort, and then she would die from whatever foul creature or horrible disease got her first.

It was no comfort that Axton, another demon, was to accompany her to certain death. He was the only demon allowed to live on Azarath and was a close friend of the demon child. His parents were servants to Trigon when he arrived to wed Arella, after he achieved his, producing an heir, he slaughtered them and let the infant demon to die. The elders thought it cruel and took the boy in and raised him. No one approved but the elders didn't listen. He spent most of his days at the temple studying with the elders and hiding behind their walls, knowing if he stepped foot out they would kill him. He also didn't hide his true face like her beloved did, no he showed his true face, and Lily wondered if she would see her wife's true face before she was killed. Pushing these thoughts out of her mind she made her way with her family to the garden where the portal would appear and waited with them. And Arella.

They sat in silence until a flash of light appeared and what appeared to be a torn seam on Azarath itself. Having never seen a portal before Lily and her family slowly backed away, unsure of what to do. Arella stood from the bench on which she had been seated and near the portal, standing right beside it. After a minute Axton walked out of the light, as if walking through a door way, and greeted us. My brothers tensed around me, ready to jump and fight at the first sign of danger. Axton turned to Arella and bowed slightly and they had a quick hushed conversation in a foreign tongue none of us understood, and then she presented him with a book. He carefully took it from her and tucked it under his arm, he then turned to me and presented his other arm for me to hold. I could sense my family about to jump him for daring to touch me. He sensed it to and smirked, and for the first time people from outside the temple heard him speak.

"It may seem easy, like walking through a door, but once you step into the portal you will experience a strong pull that will overwhelm you. If you are not careful it is possible to cause yourself server harm." His voice was soft and understanding, it also had a calming effect on me. I nodded and hugged my family once more before stepping up to Axton and taking his hand. Taking one look back at my life I said goodbye and stepped into the light.

He was right, the pull was so strong I found myself clinging desperately to him. Right at 7:00 Axton and Raven opened a portal to Azarath, ten minutes later Axton reappeared with a Lily in the Titan tower. Her legs wobbly and her head spinning she looked up and saw monster before passing out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raven was able to use her magic to catch Lily before she hit the ground. Once the girl was safe she glared at Axton, who had enough sense to look guilty. Levetating the girl Raven gently guided her body to her room, after lying her on her bed and checking for any internal injuries for her transport to Titan tower. Satisfied that she was okay Raven left her room and made her way back over to the Titans and Axton.

"Sorry about that, I should of had a tighter grip." Axton said when he saw Raven.

"It's okay, it wasn't intirerly your fault." Raven said taking up the offered tea cup from Axton.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Like you said, she is married to the daughter of Trigon, she left her world on the arm of a demon to be delivered to another one. Plus, look at the sight she was greeted with. A green boy, a robot, and orange alien, and us. No wonder she fainted." Raven finish, and the group took a look at each other and had to agree with her.

"So your saying I cleaned my ears for nothing!" Beast boy finally said.

"Wow I can see right through." Cyborg said shining a light in beast boys ear, the group laughed at the two of them.

Once the laughing subsided everyone realized how tired they really were. From yesterdays bomb, to today's early morning, and finally the not-so-warm newly wed reunion. The group retired to their respective rooms for some well deserved sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Teen Titans, they are simply props I am using to tell this story. Enjoy.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Lily came too she was in a dark room and alone. For a second she forgot where she was, but when she looked down at her tunic she remembered everything. The wedding, Axton the demon, the portal and leaving home, and most of all Trigon's heir and her followers. Panic set in and Lily jumped out of bed and made a b-line for the door. Coming up to it she saw it had no handle. _'Of course it doesn't, I'm their prisoner.' _Still she pounded on the door and tried to make it force it to open though she had no idea how open it. After pounding until her hands were bruised she began to cry, curling up into a ball in front of the door.

"Please just open." She whispered to the door as if it could hear her. What she didn't know was that it could hear her. The door slid open leading to a dimly lite hallway.

Cautiously she made her way out, staying close to the wall and as much in the shadows as possible. Making her way down the hall she came upon an open living area, she recognized it as to room she entered out of the portal. Frantically she rush to the other side of the room where the portal was and she began feeling along the wall for it. Remembering the door to her cell she stood back and called out 'open'. Nothing happened so she tried again, louder. And again. And again, until she remembered the followers, the monsters. Ducking behind a sofa she quieted her breathing and listened for any movement, but she was greeted with nothing. Silence. Looking out the large windows she saw it was night. _'They must all be asleep.'_ She thought. Looking out the windows again she could see a large village across the bay. It was bigger then any she had seen before, even heard of before. _'If I can got across the bay, I might be able to disappear in a village that big. No way she would be able to find me there.'_ Lily thought to herself. Turning around she spotted a door off in the corner. Opening it reviled a set of stairs, she took the going down, as quick and quietly as she reached the ground floor she ran across another open room and to the doors that lead outside. Once in the crisp night air she stayed in the shadows, listened for guards, and searched for the coast.

At the waters edge Lily allowed herself to stop, breath, and calm her ramped mind. Feeling slightly relaxed but still on guard she began searching for a dock. Nearly half way round the island she found who she was looking for. Robin had taken up kayaking during the their resent vacation and always left his kayak out on a small dock he, Star, and Beast boy made. Cyborg refused to get near the water for fear of falling in and crashing his system, he did however offer to develop a tough as steel light as plastic material from which to make Robin's kayak. He said it was an early birthday present to his fellow Titan. This is what Lily found, a light but strong kayak and bright village lights to guide her way. Without hesitation she shoved off the retched island and made for the land across the bay.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rousing From her sleep Raven took some time to allow her mind to fully awaken. Looking out her windows she knew it had to be close to midnight. Lighting a small metal bowl filled with never-burn wood Raven proceeded to enjoy one of her two wedding presents. She grimaced when she thought this. Axton and her mother had a point. Lily had it worse out of the two of them. At least Raven could sleep without worrying of being murdered or tortured or worse. She shook her mind and cleared the dark thoughts away. Sighing she made her way over to the room next to hers. _' It's high time I properly introduce myself to my wife.'_ She thought as she made her way. Knocking on the door Raven waited for a response, but after a while nothing came. Trying again, this time using more force as sometimes you can't heard through the door she waited again but still nothing. Taking the initiative Raven opened the door and found the room empty. "Oh crap."_  
_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily made it to the main land in no time. _'It was like to boat rolled its self.'_ And it kind of did. Cyborg put in some propellers on the off chance Robin got tired all he had to do was lock the ore in place and the propeller would take over heading for the nearest land. Lily activated this when she took a quick rest. Seeing the dimly lite docks off in the distance she smiled. _'Almost free.'_

Raven didn't bother waking anyone else up, she just made her way to the roof and took off. _'She couldn't have gotten far.' 'Never mind.' _She past over their small dock and saw Robin's kayak missing. Heading for the city she hoped she could find her 'wife' before something bad happened to her. When she neared the docks she turned on the small homing beckon on the kayak, another Cyborg add-on, and saw to blinking red light not to far away from her current position. Flying over she was it was empty and there was no sign of Lily anywhere. Landing she began to make her way deeper into the shipping yard, on guard as always. It may have been a quiet few months but the shipping yard and surrounding warehouse district where always a favorite hangout and hideout areas for the criminal side of Jump City.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily had hit the ground running and was deep inside the shipping yard and, unknowingly, making her way deeper into the 'dead yard'. It was what was left of the old shipping yard and it housed the headquarters of one of Jump City's largest cartel connections. And right now they were in a foul mood. The U.S. government hard put into act stricter laws and injected a huge amount of cash in the D.E.A and Transport dept..

"Hey boy's, I think I just found someone who can help relieve some stress." Joel said while standing by a window.

Marc walked up next to him to see for himself. "Oh, she is lovely."

"Go get her." Carlo ordered. The two men quickly made there way outside, picking up Hector on the way out.

Lily had started to slow down. She was tired and winded after running from the dock up until now. The thing that scared her most was that she couldn't see the lights of the city any more. A large mist had moved in and blocked most of the light. She could only hope that someone would find her and help her.

"Hello lovely." A man's voice called out from the dark. She stilled instantly and searched for the person.

"Where are your manners at? The man said 'Hello'." Another male voice called out from a different direction.

A choked 'hello' made it's way past her lips. She felt surrounded and knew, more then likely, she was. The sound of glass crunching beneath a boot told her directly behind her confirmed this. She stood still and waited for the men to reviel themselves. _'Perhaps I wondered onto their land and they think me a thief.'_ With this sound logic she found courage to speak.

"I am not a threat or thief, I'm just lost and trying to find the city." Standing still she waited for a response.

"Whose waiting for you in the city?" The first voice asked her.

"No one, I'm not from here. This is my first night here and I have no one." Lily answered truthfully and hoped the men would take pity on her and help her out. She was wrong._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The three men stepped from the shadows and quickly surrounded her. She new she had made a big mistake when she saw their markings. On Azarath prisoners were marked for life with ink imbedded in the skin for all to see. Most tried to cover it up, but a proud few wore them without shame or remorse. These man didn't not hide their crimes, they wore them proudly.

"Stop!" she called out, but that only made them rush towards her to quiet her. Lily had no defense, no way to stop them. They did not fear her, but they must fear Trigon's heir.

"Stop, or I will have you killed." She yelled at them. This time they stopped, but only because they were right in front of her.

"Oh way and who's gonna do it?" Joel asked stepping closer to the frieghtened girl.

"I am the wife of Trigon's heir." She spoke with unwavering authority.

"Who the hell is Trigon?" Hector asked in an amused tone. Lily didn't know what to say to this. She looked at the other two men and saw the same amused and curious look on their faces as well.

"Trigon. The father of you ruler." She spoke, but still only recieving the same amused look.

"Sorry girl, but you are making no sense. No one rules us." Marc said roughly taking hold of her arm.

"You must know her. She lives there ruling over this planet." Lily said pointing at Titan Tower looming in the distance. The fog had not completely obscured it yet. This would be her next big mistake.

"Wait, your married to a Titan?" Marc asked, his voice was a mix of shock and joy. _'If this is true, we will be gold in the bosses eyes.'_

"I don't understand, what is a Titan?" Lily asked, confused by his question.

"The person your married to lives in that tower right?" Lily nodded her head, but was still confused.

"She's mental, probably from Arkham." Hector said looking at the girl. "Let's just get her side, I want my turn already."

"Your probably right." Marc agreed and started dragging the girl to their 'office'. Lily let out a scream but was quickly cut off with a hand over her mouth. Joel pulled a knife from his pocket and showed it to her.

"Next time you do that, it will be the last sound you make." His eye were hard and cold as stone. Lily nodded and he removed his hand from over her mouth. "Good girl." He whispered in her ear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raven had been searching the dead yard when she heard a distant scream. Turning in it's direction she quickly flew to the general area it came from. She didn't see anything immediately, but she heard the sound glass under boots coming from the shadows. Landing she made her way around a corner and found what she was looking for.

"Hey." She said loud enough for the three men to hear. The mono tone voice made it clear who it was even before they turned around to see.

"Shit." Was all Hector said before reaching behind his back. Raven saw this move and a shot of dark energy hit the man and knocked him unconscious. Joel mean while had taken out his knife and torn Lily from Marc's grip and was now useing her as a human sheild. Marc tried for his gun but was quickly dispatched.

"Let her go." Raven said staring directly at Joel.

"No." He yelled back, hand clearly shaking was pushing the blade into Lily's neck.

"If you let her go, I let you go." Raven tried again. She saw the blade had already nicked Lily and a few drops of blood ran out of it.

"What do you care about some crazy chick wondering around the yard?" He yelled back, pushing the blade farther into her neck and making more blood spill.

"That happens to be my wife." Raven answered. To her relief Joel dropped the blade in his shock. She enclosed it in a force field and moved it away from him.

"No way." He said loosening his grip on Lily. Raven took her opportunity and magically pulled Lily to her, steady the scared girl with one arm and blasting Joel with her other hand. She quickly bound all three men and called Jump City police to tell the what happened and where to find men.

Lily was so scared she hadn't realized she was taking comfort in the arms of Trigon's heir until she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Looking down she saw the shipping yard quickly growing smaller. She instantly clung tighter to her wife for safety. _'What are you doing, she is taking you back to torture and kill you. Let go of her and end yourself now!' _Lily released Raven so suddenly it starrtled the young Titan, but thinking fast formed a black shield around Lily and flew back to Titan tower with the captured girl safely behind her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Landing on the roof Raven turned and faced the slowly descending sphere that held her wife. Lily looked terrified. She was terrified, Raven could feel it in waves. _'Because of me. No, not me. Trigon.'_ She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she released Lily. The girl fell to her knees and begged for a swift death. Raven stared down at her, feeling a mixture of shock, anger, and guilt. She had never had someone fear her as much as this girl. She had never fully realized the terror Trigon had caused. _'You should have spoken to her earlier! Not just walked away with out saying a word as soon as the Elder was gone.' _Raven mentally b-rated herself. She had to fix this, right now.

Walking up to Lily she stopped and crouched down in front of her taking her hands and then standing both of them up. Lily, however, continued looking down. Raven placed a hand under her chin and slowly raised it up. Past her eye level until Lily was looking at stars. It was kind of calming until she felt a hand go around her neck. _'This is it.' _Taking her last breath she waited for death. Instead she was greeted with a slight tingling sensation where the blade had cut her neck. Removing her hand Raven took a step back and waited for Lily to look at her.


	6. Chapter 6

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily slowly raised her hand to feel where the wound was, but nothing was there. Swallowing the lump in her throat she lowered her head and faced Raven. The dark hooded figure stared back at her and she felt her eyes watering again. Sensing her fear and intimidation Raven slowly removed her hood and stood there waiting for Lily to calm down some. After a few moments it was apparent that she would not calm down. Taking a deep breath Raven began to speak.

"I'm not going to kill.I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to rape, torture, or force you to do anything you do not want to do." Taking another breath Raven forced herself to say the next sentence. "I am Trigon's daughter," she let this thought sink in and then continued, "but I am not my father." Sensing Lily calm a bit more she continued again. "I know what people think of me, what they say, and how much the mere mention of me terrifies them. They are wrong. I may be Trigon's daughter, but I am also Arella's daughter. I was raised by her, trained Azar, and raised in the temple. I left to do good here on earth. I was not forced out, I did not turn on my home or my beliefs to join my father, I simply wanted to do good somewhere else." Raven waited for Lily to take all of this in.

Lily stared at Trigon's heir. _'She must be lying to me. Trying to get me to let my guard down.'_ Lily stood straight and use all her courage spoke to Raven directly.  
"Why are you lying to me? Why have you not raped me or killed me? What do you want from me?" Lily screamed at Raven.

Raven looked at the girl in front of her. Tears streaming down her face, voice hoarse from crying so much in the short time since the wedding. _'She may smile when she hears what else I have to say.'_ Raven thought to herself. Before going to bed she had skimmed the book her mother had sent. The tome detailed the history of Azarath marriages and what the couple were expected to do once married. Mile maker rituals and rites were also detailed. She nearly blasted the book with Cyborg's ion cannon. Well she would have if it wasn't attached to his body. She was going to slam the book shut when she saw an interesting chapter listed on the table of contents. _"Eradication of unions." Raven read as a small smile spread across her lips._ Turns out certain unions can be dissolved depending to the type of ritual used to bind the two betrothed.

"I am not lying to you. I am not my father, I will never do something as despicable as either of those things. All I want from you is to be safe and answer me one question." Raven spoke calmly.

"And what is that?" Lily asked, her voiced guarded.

"Do you know the title of the rites they used to wed us?"

Lily stared at Raven. _'Why would she want to know that? What game is she playing?'_ "Why?"

"I may have found away to end our union." Raven watched as Lily wrapped her mind around the words. When her mouth fell open Raven knew she could continue. " My mother sent me a book of Azarath marriages and rites and rituals. I don't think she looked to closely at it because if she had she would have seen the chapter on the Eradication of unions. All I need to know is the type of wedding rites that were preformed and we maybe able to end this and go back to our lives." Raven finished.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked in disbelief.  
"Yes." Raven said and watched as Lily searched her mind trying to figure out what to do with this information.  
"Why?" She finally asked, looking Raven in the eyes. This threw Raven off a little bit.  
"Are you saying you want to be my wife, not by your own will, but by that of the Elders?"  
"No, I don't want to be yours," Lily stated slowly not wanting to anger Raven. "But, do you not want an heir?"  
"An heir? For what, I don't rule over anything. I have no kingdom nor do I want one. And if I do have children in the future, it will be on my own terms not someone else's."  
"This is not your kingdom?" Lily asked looking towards the city.  
"No. I'm a Titan. A protector of the city along with my friends. "  
"I am sorry, but this is a little much. I've heard so many stories about you..."  
"Have any of the people who told you those stories actually met me?" Raven asked.  
"No, but your Tri..."  
"And I have told you I am not him." Raven said, getting annoyed at constantly being compared to him.  
"Sorry." Lily immediately flinched at the change in Raven's tone.  
"No, it's okay. Just remember I am not Trigon. I'm just Raven."  
"Raven?" Lily looked up confused.  
"Yeah, Raven."  
"What does a bird have to do with this?"  
Raven laughed at that. Actually laughed. "It's my name."  
"Oh. I never knew it."  
"Wait, they didn't even tell you my name?"  
"No."  
"Oh, well now you know. So about that wedding ritual, do you know the name?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Okay."  
"Your not mad?"  
"No, it just means I have to read up on the different rites used."

Raven saw Lily shiver and then noticed it was a bit cool out. Taking off her cloak she walked over to Lily and placed it around her. Lily had closed her eyes as Raven approached, still afraid of her. When she felt the warm fabric on her she opened her eyes. Lily watched Raven walk past her and over to the edge of the tower to watch the sun rise. It was a new sight for Lily and she wanted to take it in completely. Walking a few feet away from Raven they stood in silence and watched the morning break over the city. The suns rays bounced off the large buildings in the distance and Lily could see some boats returning to port while others made their way out. After a few moments Lily asked a question that had taken over her mind.

"Would you really let me go?"

"Yes." Raven answered and could feel Lily calm immensely. "Would you like something to eat?" Raven asked turning away from the rising sun.

"Yes." Lily answered and followed Raven back into the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**1 Month Later**

A month after their talk Lily had come to fully believe Raven. That morning they had had breakfast together and once everyone was awake she was introduced to the team. It took a while for her to overcome her fear of them, they still looked like monsters to her. The little green one was funny though, and the first time he changed into an animal she nearly fainted again. Beast boy is his name._ 'strange_.' The orange girl is Starfire, she is nice and has become a good friend of Lily's. Cyborg is quite the gentleman, when not around Beast boy. Robin is still a mystery to Lily, but she finds she trust him a great deal. She can see the way he looks at Starfire, and Starfire looks at him the same way. It makes her smile when she catches them looking at each other as if no one else exist. Axton has turned out to be nothing like what she heard of him. He does not feed on the blood of innocence, or shout obscenities and blasphemous statements. He is quiet and calm, much like Raven. She can understand how they are friends, they are very much the same. And that brings her to Raven, her wife. Since that morning she has made an effort to help Lily adjust to the new world she has found herself in. For a while she refused to be alone in a room with anyone of the Titans that wasn't Raven, but she slowly got over that. Then she began to wonder the tower and found so many wonderful and frighting things. After that Starfire had asked if she wanted to accompany them on a trip to the city. Apparently Raven never told them about that night.

_"Dearest friend Lily what have I said to upset you?" Starfire asked her new best friend.  
"I never want to go back to that horrid city again!" Lily said as she sat at the kitchen table and fought off her tears.  
"What's going on?" Robin asked, all ready to go along with Beast boy and Cyborg.  
"Friend Lily refuses to go to Jump City." Starfire informed them.  
"Why, its so cool and fun and awesome!" Beast boy said, trying to cheer up his new friend.  
"It is a horrid place, filled with horrid people." She told them.  
"But you haven't even been there?" Robin said puzzled by her behavior.  
"Yes she has." Raven said from behind them, scaring beast boy into jumping into Cyborg's arms.  
"What do you mean Rea?" Cy asked dropping Beast boy on the floor.  
Raven looked at Lily, as if asking for permission to tell them, she could feel Lily didn't want to tell them how foolish she had been that first night. After a few seconds Raven decided to tell them.  
"On that first night Lily ran away to Jump City. She thought we were evil and left. When I found she was gone I went looking for her. When I found her she was being taken into a warehouse by three gang members. I stopped them and saved her." Raven finished the story.  
"Why didn't you wake us Raven, we could have helped!" Robin shouted, angry that someone had tried to hurt his friend.  
"Yeah Rea, me and Star could have blasted them for even looking at her wrong!" Cyborg jumped in.  
"Yeah and I could've helped."Beast boy added.  
"Sorry I didn't sound the alarm, but I wasn't really thinking, I just acted." Raven defended herself, calm as ever.  
Lily just sat back and watched as the Titans became genuinely upset over not being able to help protect her. It was when she realized they truly considered her a friend and would protect her. She ended up going with them that day and really experienced Jump City._

Right now, Lily waiting with the rest of the Titans to say goodbye to Axton. Arella had instructed him to stay for one month and then return to Azarath. Today, his time was up and he was saying goodbye to his new friends and his old one. Each Titan, with the exception of Raven and Robin, gave him a hug goodbye, even Lily hugged him. They chatted for a few minutes until the portal appeared. Taking a deep breath Axton turned and waved bye one last time before stepping through. The portal closed and the team disappeared to continue on with their day. Lily sat and looked out over the bay, Cyborg and Beast boy were working on some sort of weapon to help trap thieves, while Robin and Starfire went to the city to assist in some security checkups on very important political heads. Lily sat for a while longer and then decided to see what Raven was doing.

Stopping outside the door next to her's, she paused to listen. She didn't want to interrupt Raven's meditation, Beast boy said bad things happen then. Not hearing any chanting Lily knocked on the door and waited for Raven to respond.

"Who is it?" Came the now familiar monotone voice.  
"Your wife." Lily answered in a playful tone. Everyone had used the marriage to poke fun at their friend and Lily got in on the action every once in a while. Hearing a groan come from Raven Lily smirked.  
The door opened and Raven looked at Lily. "Can I help you?"  
"I was just wondering what you are doing?" Lily asked. Before Raven could answer, something caught Lily's attention. "Is that rooibos from Azarath?"  
"Yes, it was a wedding present from Axton, would you like a cup?"  
"Well, if it's a wedding present aren't I entitled to a cup." she quipped. Raven sighed and moved so Lily could enter.

Of all the places Lily had been in the tower, this was the first time she was in anyone's personal room besides her own. Standing in the middle of the room she took it in. It was the same size as hers, but with more stuff. Hundreds of books lined the walls. Things from Azarath littered the room as well. Being in here reminded her of home and a stray tear made it's way down her cheek.

"You can have a seat." Raven said. Lily hadn't noticed her make her way over to a small table. Following her suggestion she made her way over and sat across from Raven. Looking around she saw the wonderful Azarath tea brewing in the middle of the table. She however didn't see any cups or milk.

"Do you have anything to drink from, or do you want me to go get us some cups?" Raven didn't even look up from the book she had in front of her, she did, however, summon a tray with two cups and milk on it from her desk. Lily watched amazed as the tray floated across the room and settled on the table in between them. _'I'll never get use to that.'_ Ravens' powers still scared Lily a bit, but they mostly amazed her. Picking up the pot, making sure not to burn herself, she poured their cups. Having watched Raven prepare her tea every morning she fixed it for her. Raven put the book down and went to grab the milk when Lily stopped her.

"I already fixed it for you." She said. Raven looked at her, doubtful that she prepared it right, but decided not to say anything and drink the tea. To her surprise it was perfect. "Did I get right?" Lily asked having seen the look Raven gave her while taking the cup.

"Yes." Raven casually stated and then went back to reading. Lily mentally patted herself on the back for doing a good job. After a few minutes of silence Raven let a soft 'huh' out.

"Read something interesting?" Lily asked.  
"I think I found the ritual used to marry us." Raven answered as she continued reading with more concentration then before.  
Lily scrunched her brow in confusion. She remembered Raven saying that there may be a way to dissolve their marriage, but assumed she hadn't found one since it had been such a long time ago. "Has it taken you this long just to find it?"  
"I would have found it sooner but Axton was starting to become suspicious of me constantly reading this book. I decided to wait until he left to continue, no doubt he would have informed my mother and the elders."  
"So do you think you've found a way to end this?" Lily asked a little hopeful.  
"Maybe. Do you remember the vines used to bind our hands?"  
"Yes, they were kudzu and tendrils."  
"Then I think I've found it." Lily stood up and walked behind Raven to see what she was reading. But when she looked at the book it was written in a language she didn't understand. "Are those the vines?" Raven asked pointing to a small picture on the page.  
"Yes, the kudzu is the one with flowers and the tendrils are used as a rope."

Raven looked at the top of the page where the title of the ritual was written and then flipped to the back of the book. Finding the second table of contents for the eradication of unions and scrolling down the list she found what she was looking for. quickly flipping through some more pages she came upon a short two paragraph chapter. _'This is it?'_ Shaking off her surprise at the terse chapter she quickly read. Lily stood and waited for Raven to read and translate the page. After a few moments she heard a sound from Raven that she was more then positive no one had ever heard before. Raven was lightly laughing.

"What is it? What does it say?" Lily asked getting impatient.  
"Well it says once the elder has preformed the ritual the couple is expected to consummate the union." Lily's face fell when Raven said this. True she had grown to believe she was not like Trigon and she would not harm her, but Lily still feared for her virtue. She heard stories of good men becoming savages behind close doors and wanted none of it. "However," Raven continued "if the couple do not consummate the union with in a year of matrimony the union will be dissolved in the eyes of the temple." Raven closed the book. "A year on Azarath is the equivalent of thirteen months on earth, we have been wed for one month. All you have to do is live here for twelve more months and then we will return to Azarath, show the elders that the union was never complete, and it will be over."

Lily stood speechless beside Raven for a while letting this sink in. _'I can go home, in one year I can go home.'_ "But how, I mean it can't be that easy? I know of loads of people on Azarath whom have grown apart and still the elders deny them a dissolution of marriage?"  
"Because most couples consummated the union on their wedding night, or within the first year of marriage, we didn't. I didn't even stay through the night."  
Lily thought for a second. "That's why they have a room ready as soon as the wedding is over. Once they are bonded it's forever."  
"Yeah."  
"So that's it, all I have to do is live here for a year and then go home."  
"As long as we don't... you know, then yeah, you can go."  
"Well I don't plan to. But it's up to you if you want me you will have me."  
"No I won't. I've told you before, I'm not him. I will never force you to do something you do not want to do." Raven voice hard and it's tone alone told Lily to never doubt what she just said.  
"Okay, thank you for the tea." Lily put the empty cup down and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- to the awesome readers who are following this story and to all the reviewers who make me smile every time I open my e-mail thank you.**

**They say patience is a virtue, and I think you've waited long enough for some action.  
**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Never ending flames blanketed the ground far beneath the rickety old bridge below Slade's feet, but he didn't worry. The burning symbol on his mask insured his immortality. He continued on his way to his masters chambers, a evil smirk hidden under the rusted old trade mark mask. Reaching the door he awaits to be called in. Slowly the large doors open and he makes his way over to throne were Trigon is seated.

"Master." He says as he bows low.  
"Rise Slade. What news have you for me?" Trigon asks, his voice a loud hiss that chills the bones.  
"It seems your only child has gotten married." Slade waited to be rewarded for finding out this well kept secret. _'The old fool was strong and took a week to finally break.' _After the unfortunate elder told him, Slade feed him to some vile hound-like animals that roamed this plain. Still bowing Slade wondered where his prize was. He looked up at Trigon and saw the demon gripping his throne so fiercely he shattered the arm made of stone. A hellish cry burst forth from his mouth and all this world knew it would be lucky to survive this day. Slade would be luck to survive the next minute.

Trigon grabbed and slammed the pitiful man into a wall, crushing him with his body. Slade could feel his skin burning and bubbling as the demon pressed into him.  
"What do you mean married?" He hissed. Coughing up blood Slade began to talk.  
"The man, he was an elder on Azarath. He said he was to preform the union himself, but was captured. He said they would marry the two anyway."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, yes master, I am sure."

Trigon released Slade and watched him slide down the wall he was pressed against.  
"Gather some men, you will make your way to earth today. I want her betrothed dead by the end of the week. Understood?"  
"Yes master." Slade gasped and crawled from the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Titans woke up to what was quickly becoming a familiar sight. Lily cooking breakfast for the team. At first they told her she didn't have to cook for them everyday, they would put her in rotation if she wanted, but she told them no. If she was going to be living here she was going to make herself useful. The Titans joked and called her mother. First she started cooking, then cleaning, and by the time she scolded Cyborg and Beast boy for fighting over the remote to the tv, the joke stuck. Cyborg was the first, and last, to ask Raven if that makes her dad. He ran out of the room yelling sorry at the look she gave him.

"Morning everyone." Lily greeted them as she placed the last pancake on cyborgs plate. She always made their favorites. Everyone said good morning and went to work on the food in front of them. Raven watched from her spot on the couch. Usually she's the first one up, but now she's become accustomed to Lily's presents. The first time it was silent and awkward, now the silence is comfortable, only broken by simple questions now and then. It was strange how easy she has come to be a regular and welcomed presents in the tower. _'It will be odd when she is gone.'_ Raven mused to herself, before a white hot pain shot through her body.

Her scream broke up the happy morning conversations. Then Titans rushed to her to see what was wrong. They watched as she withered in pain on the floor unable to answer their questions and pleas of what was wrong. Everything swirled together in Ravens eyes before it went black. She was quickly rushed to the infirmary by the rest of the Titans and they began scanning and running test on her. Lily stood at the door to the room and watched as they placed strange machines on Raven and read what appeared on screens. She didn't understand any of it and she felt useless and simple-minded in the room.

"I can't find anything wrong with her, everything appears to be fine." Cyborg said re-reading the monitor.  
"It can't be fine, look at her." Beast boy yelled at him.  
"Everybody calm down!" Robin got their attention. "Look, we can't find anything wrong with her, obviously it's not physical. We know not everything with Raven is as it seems, maybe this is one of those moments were she has to get out of this on her own." he finished looking at the concerned and frustrated faces of his friends.  
"I may be able to help." Lily's small voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned and noticed her for the first time.  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked eying Lily curiously.  
"On Azarath we are all taught to meditate in the same manner as Raven, though I am not as skilled as her, I maybe able to try and reach her in her mind."  
"Do you think you can do that, without harming yourself?" Robin asked stepping up to Lily to look her in the eye.  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it's worth a try." Robin nodded his agreement.

Ten minutes later the team was standing outside the infirmary, while Lily tried to enter Raven's mind. All arguments stopped when Lily assured them she wanted to try. Cyborg and Starfire thought it was worth a try until Beast boy reminded them of what was in her mind, then they quickly changed sides. Robin saw no other choice and reluctantly backed Lily in her want to help. She had kicked them out of the room and locked the door. Sitting beside Raven she began the chant she was taught and the one she heard Raven repeat so many times in her room. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Over and over words floated until Lily felt a strange pulling sensation, like the one she felt in the portal, but not as strong. When she opened her eyes, she realized she had done it, she was in Raven's mind.

It was a strange place, a barren land scape that surprised Lily. She didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it. Looking around she realized she didn't know what to do. _'Maybe I should just call out to her?' _Seeing that as her best option she gathered her courage and called out to her.

"Raven. Raven, where are you?" Lily waited for some sort of answer. After a few moments she was about to call out again when she saw a lone figure in the distance making it's way to her. Smiling Lily began making her way over to the figure._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Foul language and sexual situations ahead.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Lily got closer she was sure it was Raven, her cape was slightly waving in the wind. She looked fine from what Lily could see. _'huh, I guess her cape changes color while in her mind. I think I prefer her in dark blue as apposed to red.' _Lily finally stood in front of Raven, who had her head facing down.

"Raven, I'm so happy your alright. The rest of the team is waiting for you to wake up so we can find out what happened." Lily said, relief evident in her voice. Raven didn't respond though. "Raven?" Lily tried again this time concern taking center stage.  
"It's so good to finally meet you wife." Raven looked up and Lily saw four red eyes fixed on her. She screamed and turned to run, but found herself chained to a rock that materialized out of no where.  
"Who are you?" she cried out as the chains tightened on her.  
"I am your wife of course, don't you recognize me. The real me." Rage spoke, gliding closer to Lily until she was in front of her. "So pretty." She whispered as she stroked Lily's cheek. "You know if I were the one in control I would have taken you that first night. Raven had to fight hard not to let me out." Her hand slid down Lily's face to her neck and down the side of her body. "I could take you now you know. She isn't here to spoil my fun." Rage leaned into Lily and whispered in her ear, "I could fuck you to my hearts desire and no one will stop me." Lily was now crying hard and begging to be let go. "Shush now wife, you are mine now to do with as I please." Rage griped her hips and pulled her closer, while lightly running her lips from Lily's ear, across her face, to her mouth. "You will serve your purpose and give me an heir, and them I may just keep you alive. To help relieve my...tension." With that they shared their first kiss. It was fierce and it hurt Lily's mouth. She was crying harder now as hands slowly roamed her virgin body. In an instant it was gone. Eyes burning, lips swollen and throbbing Lily held still as she heard a body slam on the floor, an inhuman growl followed. "You!" Rage seethed.  
"Yes." Truth said. Lily's eye's snapped open and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two Raven's stood in front of her, one in red with four eyes, and one in white with long flowing hair.  
"Do not tell me you are so pure and righteous that you can stand before her like this and not want a turn?" Rage asked eying Lily behind Truth.  
"I would never do something as vile as you were about to." Truth stated, voice unwavering in it's sincerity. Lily knew this was the real Raven, but then who was the other one?  
"Don't make me laugh." Rage said, rising from the ground. "We are all inner connected Truth. That means part you and part of Raven want this, so why not indulge a little huh?"  
Truth paused unsure of what to say in front of Lily, but then decided on following her name's sake. "A part of us may want to yes, but not like this. Never like this." Lily was shocked at what was said and both Truth and Rage felt it.  
"You see my dear," Rage addressed Lily, "I will have you. One way or another." An evil smirk appeared on her face.  
"Be gone." Truth said and just like that the ground opened up and swallowed Rage.  
Turning around Truth released Lily, cathing her before she hit the ground. Lily scrambled out of her arms. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
"I am Raven's truth." She said, as if that explained everything.  
"Okay, and who the hell was that?" Lily asked pointing to the spot where Rage was swallowed up.  
"That was Raven's rage." Seeing the girl was confused Truth began the long explanation process. Telling Lily of the various emotional clones that are part of Raven and explaining how Azar had helped Raven create them as part of a way to control her powers.  
"So then all of you are part of Raven, even Rage?"  
"Yes, we make up Raven, without one of us she would not be complete."  
After a short pause Lily asked, "Is what it said true. About you and Raven wanting to do those things to me?"  
"Perhaps this is a question better suited for Raven. Rage is gone that means she is awake and has regained control." Lily nodded and once she felt the pull on her body she closed her eyes and hoped when she opened them she was once again in the infirmary.

Hearing the sounds of beeping machines and the quiet arguing coming from the other side of the door Lily knew she made it back. She breathe a sigh of relief and allowed her body to relax. Until she felt a hand lightly squeeze her own. Turning to the left she saw Raven looking at her, trying to read her. Her hand was being held in one of Raven's, a physical connection she thought would help her in entering Raven's mind. For a second they sat there, completely still. Then Lily felt a dull pain on both her wrist forming. Looking down she saw proof of what Raven really was. A demon. It lived in her and threatened to take over at any given oppertunity. Lily wretched her hand away from Raven and bolted form the room. The Titans just watched as she ran as fast as she could to get away. Turning back and looking at Raven they saw her with a mix of shame and worry on her face.

"Raven," Robin slowly made his way over to his friend, "what happened?"  
"I don't know. I have to talk to Lily." She got up off the bed and stumbled a little before gaining her footing and making her way out of the hospital wing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Please read and review. Enjoy.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily ran into her room and locked the door behind her. She leaned against it trying to calm herself. _'She can not enter. These doors are strong and will keep her out.' _Lily told herself repeatedly, but failing to believe the lie. Tears sprang from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. _'It's true, all of it. She will have me one way or another. She is a demon and I am nothing but an incubator for her heir.' _"No your not." Lily jumped at the voice coming from the other side of the door. Raven stood there unsure of what to do, but knowing not to enter the room without permission.

"Go away demon!" Lily shouted from inside the room.  
"I am not a demon." Raven stated, trying to remain calm. All the while Rage was taunting her in her mind. _'Why lie, she has seen the real you.'  
_"You are a demon. Everyone was right, they told us how you were exactly like your father. You just want an heir like him, but you want to raise it to be worst then your Father, worst then YOU!" Lily shouted backing away from the door when there was no immediate answer.  
_'You see, she already thinks the worst of you, they all do. Why not show them they really should fear you, HE really should fear you!' _Rage whispered in Raven's mind.  
Taking a deep breath to drown her anger with Raven forced the door open. Lily watched in horror as she floated in and black tendrils stretched out and covered everything they touched. Once completely encapsulated in the dark magic Raven spoke to Lily, a slight edge in her voice.  
"I am not Trigon."  
"No, your not your father." Lily spat the last word out, knowing how Raven hated it. "Your worse. He doesn't pretend to be something else. He is what he is and your are exactly like him." Before she knew what happened Raven had her backed against the post to her bed.  
"I am not him. Yes, I am part demon. Yes, I get my powers from that part of myself. But that does not make me him. If I really wanted to I could let go and let Rage take over. If I really wanted to I could kill everyone on this planet and the next and the next. I have fought with my mind for years. I have trained it not to feel anything and then you came. Despite what Truth told you Rage is the only one that I know can take over me completely, with out the others help and you are giving it more strength to do so the more you piss me off." Raven's eyes bore into Lily, but she didn't back down.  
"Don't blame me for taking off your mask and exposing what I already knew you to be." Lily voice was hard.  
"You don't know me." Raven bit back. _'Yes she does. She has met your Truth.' _Rage spat out the last word like it was rotted meat.  
"I know you lie. Even your 'Truth' lies!" Lily shouted in Raven's face.  
"I never lie!" Raven defended herself. She could hear Rage laughing in the depths of her mind, trying to get out.  
"Then why not be done with it!" Lily yelled. Tears now streaming down her face.  
"With what?" That knocked Raven off balance.  
"You want an heir then have me and send me home or kill me!" Lily cried out.  
"I don't want an heir!" Raven had lost the edge in her voice and now she sounded as if she was begging Lily to believe her. And she was begging.  
"Yes you do! You never lie, right? Your Rage and your Truth said it themselves! You will have me one way or another, then have me and be done with it! No more games and lies. Show your true self and take what you want like your father!" Raven leaned in closer, pressing their bodies flush together.  
"I don't lie." She spoke softly, her voice unsure yet determined. "I have watched you since before the wedding." Raven paused but forced herself to continue. "I do want you. But I will not force you. I want you to give yourself to me willingly and in no other way will I have you." Raven finished feeling exposed and weak.  
"Then you will never have me." Lily voice was quiet but held a strength that even she didn't know she possessed.  
_'Take her, TAKE HER NOW!' _Rage shouted knowing it would be a long wait before ever coming this close again.  
Raven stayed where she was, pressed against Lily. It was only the two of them and the bed they were leaning against. For a split second it flashed through her mind and Rage felt euphoric, then it was quickly followed by such strong feelings of shame and self-hatred the Raven felt physically ill. Raven gripped Lily's wrist and she flinched, waiting for more pain that never came. She did feel an oddly familiar tingle where Raven had her wrist.  
"I'm sorry." Raven whispered. Even as close as they were, Lily still had to strain to hear her. Her voice sounded weak and broken. Turning away from her all the dark magic disappeared as Raven walked to the door. Outside she saw the concerned looks on the Titans' faces. Raven just watched the floor as she made her way to the roof, not wanting to be near anyone right now. Before anyone could ask Lily shut and locked her door again. Curling up on her bed she cried until her body had no more energy and she surrendered to sleep. On the roof Raven fought with herself. All her emotions b-rated her for even giving Rage a split second of hope. She stayed up there well in to the evening, past sunset. No one went up to try and talk to her, but she knew they would have questions about what happened and she didn't have any answers. She didn't know what caused the pain, how Rage got out, or how to explain what almost happened to Lily. Twice. She did have a nagging sensation that they were all connected, and that could mean nothing good.

In an abandon and partial burnt factory across town a portal opened up. Slade made his way through followed by two demons. He looked around his old lair and took in a deep breath. Filling his lungs with the sent of chard wood and metal, chemicals, and dried blood. This time they stand no chance.  
"I think we need to stop by Jump City Penitentiary. I know some people dying to see the Titans again."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I PROMISE TO BE BETTER.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Nothing. There was nothing there. There was nothing on the tapes, no gun fights, not even a punch was thrown, and yet three cells in Jump City's Prison were empty.

"How did this happen?" Robin asked for the thousandth time. His frustration and anger growing by the second.

"I told you we don't know. One minute they were in the cells, the next they weren't." An equally frustrated warden answered. Again. "I told you before, the guards didn't hear or see anything suspicious until they did their rounds and found the cells empty. Then they followed protocol."

"Well obviously something happened of they would still be here!" Robin shouted at Warden Lockley. He turned around and pulled another gadget from his tool belt and searched the area again.

"Hey sorry about that, it's just frustrating with no clues and all." Beast boy said from Lockley's side.

"You think I don't know that? It's no excuse to act the way he is." She snapped at Beast Boy.

"Hey, I checked the tapes again and still came up with nothing." Cyborg called out as he walked into the high security ward.

"Of course you didn't find anything." Robin growled at Cyborg. "Cy, check Gizmo's cell again."

"Okay, but I already did that three times with nothing to show." Cyborg said walking over to the now familiar cell.

"Lockley, are you sure no one took anything in the cells they weren't suppose to?" Robin yelled out to her from across the ward.

"Yes." She ground out through her teeth. Picking up nothing again on his scanner Robin punched the wall of Mammoth's cell. Taking a calming breath he walked out and over to the Warden and Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy I want you to sniff around again and this time the outside of the prison as well. Warden Lockley, if you wouldn't mind I would like to have a word with you in your office."

"Gladly." She said in false happiness.

The two made their way over to an elevator that is the only way out of the ward. One elevator, three heavy gates, four guards, and a master lock down switch, and still three empty cells.

The ride up and walk to the Wardens' office was quiet, only broken once by Robin telling Raven to stop by the office when she was done with her work. The Warden gritted her teeth as he made the call. He was clearly of the belief that one of her guards just let them out. Her guards were loyal to her and the law and would never do something like Robin was implying. 'Little brat.' She thought to herself as she opened the door to her office. Once inside she promptly shut the door and smacked Robin upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"For acting like a brat. How dare you yell at me in front of my employees! Your so lucky I'm not about to call and wake up Uncle Alfred at this time of night. As a matter of fact I should call and wake up Bruce and let him know how his protege is acting." Kate said making her way over to the phone.

"No! Look Kate I'm sorry, but if you call him he's just gonna yell at me and then tell you I'm right. I know you trust those guards, but someone let them out. Mammoth didn't burst through his cell, he couldn't it's too strong. No one is allowed to take tech into Gizmo's cell, even the light are secured better then most banks. And Raven designed Jinx's cell herself, and I know you trust her." Robin locked eye's with Kate. "How else do you explain three prisoners escaping without so much as a scent left behind?"After a few moments Kate relented.

"I know, it's just...I trust them. Still." She said taking a seat in one of the armchairs in her office.

"I know, I trusted them too. I helped you pick out who to guard the ward remember." Robin said taking the chair opposite her.

The two old friends sat in silence, each trying to figure out how this happened and who was in on it. No matter what scenario they came up with though it didn't make sense. The two believed the guards would never betray them, and even if one did, how the hell did no one else notice. After ten minutes and a fresh pot of coffee Raven knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kate called out loud enough for her to hear. She phased through the door and looked at the two worn out crime fighters.

"The guards are clean." She said walking over and fixing herself a cup of coffee. Flying while half asleep is not a good thing.

"What do you mean their clean? One of them has to know something." Robin shouted from his chair.

"I mean what I said their clean. However those three got out it wasn't with their help." Raven leaned on Kate's desk and blew on her coffee to cool it a little.

"I told none of them would break my trust." Kate said with a smug smile on her face.

"Well now we have a bigger problem." Robin muttered while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How the hell did they escape?"

"No idea." Raven said. "I couldn't find a trace of magic from Jinx so she didn't use her powers to get out. Cyborg said Gizmo's cell was clean, and you checked Mammoth's."

"Damn it, now we have to go find them again." Robin said trowing his head back in frustration.

"Look on the bright side." Raven said. Robin looked at her with an arched eyebrow. Raven smirked at him and said, "You can use that new ion blaster Cyborg made you." Robin instantly got a grin on his face.

"That's true." Robin said, and then as an after thought added, "Hey do you think Lily will make breakfast today?"

"Who's Lily?" Kate asked.

"Raven's wife." Robin answered, to tired to realize what he said before he said it.

Raven's smirk turned into a glare when Kate jumped up and spilled her coffee on the floor.

"Sorry." Robin ducked his head trying to look as sorry as possible.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?" Kate yelled.

Raven turn and looked at Kate and said "yes" then phased out of the room before any follow up questions could be asked.

Turning to Robin before he had a chance to escape he told he would tell her later and left.


End file.
